Brotherly Love
by b kitten
Summary: Hm, an update of purely AN. Oh, but if you haven't read this before.. shounen ai warning.
1. The Beginning of Forever

Title:  Brotherly Love

Author:  b.kitten

Warnings:  Violence!  I may add beheading and gore occasionally also . . . 

                 Shounen-ai:  "boy love"  

                 Heavy use of language on Inu-yasha's part.  [^^;;]

Prenotes:  I try to find unusual pairings and figure out a manner in which they might work.  I'm not against Inu-yasha and Kagome; personally, I ffind them a really cute couple.  But it's /too/ easy to write about them together.

I'm in a mood for a challenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brotherly Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perhaps . . . a long time ago, things maybe have turned out differently.  Maybe their relationship wouldn't be as distant as it is now.  "Distant" being an incredible understatement to their filial passion.  

A deep seductive chuckle twirled in the air, dissipating into a whisper as it brushed against the Imperfect One, making his ears twitch.  _Aaah, so you're still sensitive to me . . . ne, My little Inu-chan.  It is good to know that some things don't change with time._

The lone figure with fuchsia markings turned, fur draped over his shoulder dancing lightly with the breeze.  He'd be back.  

But first… it was time to get the dolls into motion.

And for the game to begin.

~          *          ~

            "…the test was really hard too!  Sensei had taught all the lessons while I was back here, looking for the Shikon Shards.  I was looking at all the math problems…blahblahblah… didn't understand…"  Inu-yasha nodded mechanically, ears numb with Kagome's chatter.  Something had bothered him earlier.  A soft hint of a sound that brought a flood of nostalgia within him.  

Inu-yasha's ears flickered.  He almost had it—so familiar—fuck it!  What the hell was this **_feeling_**?!  

"SIT!"  

Springing up with a bump on his head,  Inu-yasha glared down at Kagome.  "Bitch!  What was that for?!"   An indignant mark popped like an overly large pimple on his head.    

"You were ignoring me."  Kagome said, dark brown eyes slanting.  

"I'm not some sort of fucking doll to be—"

What was that?  Inu-yasha sniffed the air, ears twitching.  He knew this scent…  So familiar…  Musky, powerful and potent… with the smallest hint of blood.  Inu-yasha drank in the smell.  Sweet fires of hell…  it's… Or, possibly, they could have been even closer than they had been all those long years ago when innocence smiled and happiness bloomed.  Sappy sentiments, but true nonetheless. 

A clawed finger traced an ear, setting a stray strand of white perfection back unto its normal perch behind a pointed slants.  So many possibilities . . . so many "if's" and "had I's."  It irritated him.

He had decided long ago that life—or death, for that matter—was an open book; free for the creator to write upon and to change words on whim.  Free to erase mistakes.  Free to make new ones . . .  So many things a deity could do with his creations.  And it was easy to see why **_we_** were **created**.  These bodies of ours: your precious one and my sculpted masterpiece, would not have happened at nature's whim.   

_Too_ great.

_Too_ perfect.

One of a kind and yet—and yet we're in a set.  A little boxed covered with flowing symbols and languid warnings.  We were together.

**_And look at us…_**  Lips that seemed too cold, too finely chiseled curled in a disparaging smirk.  **_What a fine pair we make._**  

Amber eyes shone in gold gleaming brightness, half-lidded by an apathetic gleam.  We had… no, we **_have_**, a love that none can rival.  We share a bond that none can break.  We're connected, you and I.  We're connected in a way most lovers can never dream of. 

Or, perhaps, in a way most lovers would have nightmares over.

He watched the group go about their little inscet ways in the forest below.  Watching them from a cliff-side, superior both in height and power.  His eyes were instantly drawn onto the ragged Golden eyes widened.  Sesshoumaru!!  

"Inu-yasha…?"  Kagome stared at the white-haired dog demon.  "Wha… what are you doing?"  Her eyes traced his movements as he paced in small circles, movement tight and angered.  

"Nothing!"  He snarled, oblivious to the way she stepped back with shock.  "Stay here!"  Ignoring the cries of Shippo, Miroku, Sango… and Kagome, Inu-yasha leaped over the trees.  One thought burning in his mind…

_SESHOUMARU!  Show yourself!_

Trees raced dizzyingly below his gaze, florid colors meshed together in vivid green and oak browns.  Inu-yasha smelled him.  That scent.  That heady addicting scent which curled around him as a child.  Sweet memories of a lifetime so long ago assaulted him.  This same scent…   his life's breath that he lovingly inhaled as he followed his brother around like a lost puppy.  The caring smile gracing "Maru-nichan's" lips, free of sadistic twists or malicious intent.

_Stop it.  Stop it!_  Inu-yasha screamed ferally within his mind.  He **_would not_** be drawn back into that time.  Back to a time where a soft voice and a soothing hand always calmed his fears.  Where he had known kindness and sweet first love with his brother.  _You promised me forever_, Inu-yasha thought as he raced through the trees, his head bowed in dark thought.  _And you taught me forever is a fucking short time._  

Pausing in his frenetic search, Inu-yasha balanced on a sturdy tree branch.  He didn't miss those times.  Nails gripped, clawing ferally into the defenseless wood as it shredded into tan shavings.  

Glowing amber eyes stared out.  The scent of Seshoumaru hit Inu-yasha relentlessly, dancing among the breeze as it flit about him.  The smell of deep mane of white over clothed shoulders.  Strands of purest snow hung, snarled with rough treatment but . so perfect in its imperfection.

**He **was always like that.  Every scrath, ever blemish, every disgusting weakness only made him more beaitful to my eyes.  More perfect.  More desirable.

Musk with a dark feral hint teased his senses and he unconsciously breathed it in deeply as nostalgia washed over him in throbbing, melancholic waves.  

Stop it!  Stop thinking of that manipulative bastard!  

Inu-yasha's body tensed, his muscles tightening as they prepared to hunt after the demon behind the scent.  As he lifted his eyes from their glare to the ground, he saw him.

He saw **_him_**.

The half-breed could see his brother so clearly.  Amber eyes took in the deceptive feminine face, fuchsia stripes and the half-lidded look of sleepiness that could only belong to Sesshoumaru.  The oh-so-great Sesshoumaru. 

Fucking, manipulative bastard.  

Hackles raising, Inu-yasha glared at the smug figure.  Don't think you're so superior, Maru-chan.  You know each time I aim for your fucking body; I do it for real.  Don't think . . .  He snarled, shaking his head in a frustrated wild manner.  

"Don't think that I'll be ruled by what was, Sesshoumaru!!"  Inu-yasha yelled. 

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother, half-lidded eyes showing little interest yet inside he burned bright.  His mouth curved ever-so-slightly at his little Inu-chan's taunt.  Aren't you, he silently asked, aren't you still ruled by what was?  

A flicker of movement, too fast to follow, left Inu-yasha glaring all around him.  He wouldn't be beaten by Sesshoumaru's swift attacks this time.   Golden eyes glowered fiercely as he swept the forest for any sign of his brother.  Inu-yasha made a move off the branch . . . and froze.    

A dark, familiar voice rolled within his ears.  "Then why mention, dear brother of mine?"  Inu-yasha could feel those sharp nails teasing at his hair as they untangled snags.  "If you weren't ruled by our past then why would you feel the need to yell it to me, as if trying to show the world that you truly didn't care."         

Inu-yasha growled low his throat.  Damnit!  Why couldn't his body move, respond, anything?!  A heat grew within him, warming his insides as he tried to escape with futile effort.  _No, please don't.  Don't.  Stay away, leave me alone_.  He tried to stay stiff as those familiar hands scratched his ears and slid through his hair with ease and pleasure, oblivious to the way he leaned softly to the touch.          

"Are you trying to prove to yourself?"  The nerves on Inu-yasha's neck shivered under Sesshoumaru's tongue as the moist heat draped itself in soft wet paths.  "Perhaps, perhaps...  Or could it be, my dear little Inu-chan, that you're in denial?  Poor little thing.  Let **_Maru-nichan_** make it all better."  There were too many dark promises in that tone.  In those lips.  On that tongue…

"Fucking . . . bastard. . . shut up."  Perhaps next time he should put more conviction into those words because at the moment, all it seemed like he was doing was egging his fucking brother on.

Sesshoumaru could only be amused at how tightly his brother held himself and yet how his throat seem to angrily **_purr_** his words.  Ah, sweet, sweet Inu-chan, can't you see?  He pressed heatedly against Inu-yasha's back, fully enjoying the firm press of his warm body.  "We're meant to be."  

Inu-yasha's eyes snapped open.

"Forever."  Can't you see?

He licked the quivering cheek, enjoying the mingle of rage and reluctant lust.  

Let the games begin.


	2. A Trap Nearly Sprung

"Inu-yaaaaaasha

[*^^*] Hey mina-san!

Thanks for so far as to actually get to part 2.[^^;;]It's a little sketchy..I plan on revamping it so that the transitions flows better… but I was threaten into sending it…

[-.-]kowaii tomodachi desu.

*kissu*Please send comments!Or, _constructive_ criticism.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brotherly Love:

An Inu-yasha fanfic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inu-yaaaaaasha!"

"Inu-yasha!"

Kagome stared off into the general direction Inu-yasha had wildly torn through.Leaves scattered in emerald death, air thick with hurt and anger._His eyes . . . they seemed so . . . **haunted**_.Getting over her initial anger had been easy, Kagome reflected.Once she had seen the anger in those amber eyes, coalescing with spite and malice, she froze.

"You guys . . ."Kagome picked up a crinkled leaf."Stop."Three pairs of widened eyes looked at her.She stared off, wind whispering soft secrets into her ears before gliding long airy fingers through ebony strands.

"Kagome-sama, I don't know if that's a good . . ."Miroku stopped when he glanced at her eyes.

"For once," she said, head bowed to the ground."This isn't our fight… it's his. . . "

Because I saw his hatred.His malice.Spite.Dark depths in your golden eyes, Inu-yasha, that swallowed light and consumed everything.

_But behind all that.Behind the mavelonce . . . the snarl working through your throat . . . _

_I saw the hurt.The confusion._

_The **love**._

"Only his."

The crinkled leaf danced with the wind, waltzing obliviously as it was torn apart with the zephyr's embrace.Every part shattered until it could shatter no more . . . 

And the broken pieces danced on.

Consumed by love.

~*~

"Once upon a time…"

_"Why 'once upon a time?'Why not 'on the day of the first moon' or 'when the sun died'?" _

_"Because . . ."Soft laughter."Because that's the way this story goes."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes.Oh."_

_He grumbled."S'not creative but it'll do."_

_His companion laughed softly."I'm glad you accept it so."Long fingers swept through his hair, dirty and ragged as it was, as if stained by earth with black and brown.Suddenly, he felt ashamed.Ashamed that he hadn't dressed nicer.Bathed beforehand.Combed his **hair**.As if those gentle fingers sensed his thoughts, they tightened their hold and hugged him close to that soft body full of sweet secret smiles and even secreter little gifts of food at midnight._

_Secreter gifts of food at midnight are good._

_Very good.Great, even._

_He sighed, soft breath full of happiness as he snuggled in the protective cocoon of warmth."Continue on," he said with a touch of arrogance.The little kid even waved his hand majestically with a grin that his brother couldn't see but knew it was there, nonetheless._

_His brother inclined his head."I, Sesshoumaru, shall do as you say, Oh Great Little One."_

_The little kid smiled against the fabric."Well done."He thumped his brother's chest."But I'm s'not little," he added with a firm nod._

_"Yes, Oh Great Not-Little One."_

_"Che."He sat up and faced his brother, chubby hand tracing the maroon stripes on his face.Sometimes, in rare moments of thinking, he was struck at how similar they were…_

_And yet, **weren't**._

Little fingers captured moon-silk.Moon-silk, the perfect word for his brother's hair.It was like . . . spun sugar.A grin popped on his face.Wonder what Maru-nichan would do if he tried some?He twisted the threads tight on his finger and childishly (but majestically, of course) tugged.As Sesshoumaru leaned his face a little closer, hebrought his own ragged hair upand stared.

_There was one major difference, he decided.Maru-nichan was pretty.He released the hair, hypnotized by how they seemed to **glide** with languid movements like those of the wind and feathers.Pretty.He smiled, and a sound that was **not** a giggle (because he would **never** giggle) came forth.Maru-nichan was pretty._

_He grinned.Like a girl._

_Sesshoumaru raised his brow._

_He grinned again.Sometimes Maru-nichan could say more with that brow then he could with his mouth.It was useful, he decided.He wanted to learn that technique, also.Maybe he could say dirty words to all those nasty smelling people that patted his head in front of his father's face but hissed at him out of papa's view.And then they would . . . –_

_Hey!Didn't Maru-nichan owe him story?_

_"I want my story."He grumbled, folding his arms, pink fabric rustling softly with the movement, making both their ears twitch as fire-rat fur slide across whatever stuff his brother wore._

_Sesshoumaru smoothed the tangled ivory hair, nails caressing his little brother's ears as a very **tiny** smile curved his lips.That pink fire-rat fur looked absolutely** ridiculous** on his little brother.Especially when Inu-chan was trying to appear mighty and . . . dare he say. . . macho?_

_"Alright.Here's your story."_

~*~

Pleasure was not something he was used to waking up with.Hard stones that annoyed and insisted on breeding on every fucking sleeping ground was something he'd learned to live with.Branches that poked and would sometimes prod the most _sensitive_ of areas was also another traveling hazard.

But pleasure?

Pleasure was fucking unusual, Inu-yasha sleepily murmured in his mind.Black covers slid against his skin in cool waves, tantalizing in its soft, stroking touches.Sinking into the bed, Inu-yasha let out an appreciative sigh.Aaah, fucking unusual but definitely recommended.

A deep-rooted pleasure that warmed the insides and spiraled in soft tendrils caressed his senses.Serenity seeped into his body and he curled in the bed, sighing a bit in happiness.These pillows and blankets felt absolutely wonderful against his skin.

Inu-yasha blinked.What the. . . ?Lifting the cool silk, Inu-yasha stared down in horror."What the FUCK?!"

"Where the HELL are my _FUCKING CLOTHES_!!"A ferocious snarl reverberated through the room as Inu-yasha stalked across the floor.Snowy fur bristled angrily into spiky, icy peaks as his rage grew."What kind of fucking, sick, twisted joke is that bastard screwing with?Someone needs to teach himsome fucking manners."Golden eyes glinted sharply."And I know just who—"

"Tsk, tsk."Shit.Inu-yasha's eyes widened as the door opened slowly, creaking with an ominous purr of the future."Such . . . words."The arrogant bastard licks his lips and Inu-yasha could feel his heart twist.With hatred, of course. 

Not anything else.

"Shove it, prick."

Sesshoumaru only smiled as a growl prowled in dangerous purr within Inu-yasha's throat.Gliding languidly, the folds of silk draped intricately over one another, weaving, tumbling and parading their beauty for all to see and worship.

He was on a Hunt.And his Prey was right before him.

A fiery chill snaked icily along Inu-yasha's back.

Inu-yasha had seen a lot of expression on that arrogant prick's face in the (unfortunate) long span of time he'd known him.This one was freaky.Momentarily losing the pissed-off expression, the half-demon unconsciously took a step back, claws tightening on the silky material around his waist.There was an edge to this particular smile he'd never seen before, a sort of rakish danger tainting the air.

"Shove it?"Inu-yasha could practically feel the insinuation sinking into his bare skin as Sesshoumaru smirked."Shove it where?"

One hand gripped the coverlet tightly as the other snaked out behind him, desperate fingers on a desperate mission to find some sort of weapon.Any sort of fucking weapon, Inu-yasha thought wildly as that dark, hungry look in his brother's eyes tore away at any of his usual brash anger.

There had been a time when such words, insinuations, connotations or just anything would have overjoyed him.Inu-yasha snarled; this was no time to sink into self-pity!He had to get out of here, away from his sadistic brother and back to Kagome.He had to protect her.That thought conquered his mind and he could feel the familiar anger hissing up his throat in a hot sense of power.

"I know exactly where, you fucking asshole.Shove it right up your fucking—"

Then Sesshoumaru, with that fucking always-present knowing smile, kissed him.

Some say that surprise is the best plan of silence.

And kissing one's brother is definitely a surprise.

Devouring all of Inu-yasha's remaining words in a heated exchange of breath, Sesshoumaru had to agree.The angry hiss quickly settled into an agitated murmur in his little brother's throat . . . which only made his blood ran hot, the full-blooded demon reflected.There was something terribly exciting in dominating his brash sibling, sliding that young body against his own in contouring motions.

I… 

Brutality masked with canine supremacy in a slick dance, a battle even now between them filled with wet caresses and a languid domination Sesshoumaru seemed to hold over Inu-yasha.Hair so white it gleamed silver spilled over battered, rugged strands of the softest blue, a color right between the clouds and the clearest sky.

I… 

Gleaming nails clung to the soft folds of silk, their unkempt sharp ends sinking ungraciously into the kimono.Inu-yasha struggled, to breathe, to move, to . . . something!Damnit!Snarling, Inu-yasha's temper provoked him._Weakling!What sort of demon are you?Submitting to the likes of **him**?!This fucking asshole who tortured you with visions of a living mother . . . who plunged his dark fingers into your eye and smiled as he withdrew a pebble . . . the same "pure-blooded" demon who tried to kill Kagome . . ?_

Sesshoumaru caressed one of Inu-yasha's ears, scratching the bottom of the left **just **right.A soft of softness enwrapped his mood, hinting of subtle malice and carnal desire.Fiercely conquering the kiss, his tongue swept past the weak, virgin attempts of his little prey's, gliding against its delicious wiggle.The taste nearly drove him mad.Forbidden fruit ripened in this mouth, a wet cavern of ecstasy, taboo and a struggling submission that only spiked Sesshoumaru's need.

I've… 

A slight weakening of the knees and Inu-yasha cursed the sensibility of his ears, especially his left one.The tiny twitch his fingers displayed only further ensnared his nails into Sesshoumaru's web.Beating thoughts raked against his mind, clawing viciously at his _weak, weak_ body.Inu-yasha's tiny tendril of suppressed thought rose minutely in a whisp of longing.

I've missed you… 

At that moment, Inu-yasha's mind paled in clarity.Muscles tightening, he held taunt, strumming with tension as he tried to plan this exactly right.If he could time this right . . . Pushing all thoughts aside, flinging the weak haze of once-upon-a-time, he sank into the kiss.Tongues slide across each other, slick bodies mating in bruising dominance and submission.Choking back a moan, Inu-yasha languidly licked Sesshoumaru's sharp teeth, slowly moving to the full-blooded demon's bottom lip in a very . . . uncharacteristic . . . nibble.

His eyes dilated._Now!_

Inu-yasha's body paused, held still in frozen time right before his spring.Right before Sesshoumaru ran his fingers against Inu-yasha's neck . . . but not before the smirking demon swiftly transferred his mouth to right beside that twitching furry ear of Inu-yasha's.

"Checkmate."

_I miss you . . . Maru-nichan!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
